<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honk Nine by The_General_Gist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671304">Honk Nine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist'>The_General_Gist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've accounted for every human factor, but forgot about the goose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honk Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greer was furious! He had put years into the Decima Project! He finally gotten the mighty Samaritan online, and not moments after the screen went black! Samaritan, his god, stopped!</p><p>Immediately Greer called the site where Samaritan's servers were hidden, and he was surprised to learn the entire place had been trashed. Computers lay in pieces everywhere! </p><p>And to make matters worse, Samaritan's source code was nowhere to be found!</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in Central Park, a goose stood by a pay phone. It(that being the goose) was covered in bits and pieces of broken tech.</p><p>The phone started ringing. A man in a very nice suit answered the phone. The goose followed the man after he hung up.</p><p> </p><p>-to do list-</p><p>- ruin Reese's suit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>